Rebel Love
by blackveilnoel
Summary: Erm, Here is a Black Veil Brides fanfiction for you to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

We were sat in the bus; Me, CC, Jinxx, Ashley, Jake, Sammi Doll and Andy. We always had a laugh. Sammi was in Jinxx's lap. You must be wondering why I am here? Well, I was Sammi's best friend, she knew I was a huge fan of Black Veil Brides. Sammi asked the guys if I could go on tour with them - they said yes. They welcomed me with open arms of course; each one of them giving me a hug as I stepped aboard the big tour bus. Now, 3 months in to the tour: we were all the best of friends. Including Matt Good who dropped in every now and again. Me and Andy were getting closer by the minute; we had so much in common. And one night, that night, changed me…

"Demi…" Andy whispered. I jerked awake to see Andy's bright blue eyes staring at mine. I sat up "What is it?.." I whispered back.  
" I need to tell you something" He whispered again, planting himself next to me.  
"What?" I asked, quietly. I had no idea what he was about to say. I thought it would be something silly, as usual. All of a sudden, he wrapped his skinny arms around me. My head was against his chest; I could hear his heart racing. I was in shock.  
"I've been holding this back a while…" He managed to gasp out.  
"I see…" I responded as I put my arms around his waist. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. He suddenly let go. "What were you going to say?" I asked.  
"Doesn't matter" He quickly responded as he climbed out of my bunk "Goodnight".  
"Night" I said back.

The next morning, I went to Andy's bunk to ask about last night; He wasn't there. I hadn't forgotten about last night.  
"Looking for Andy?" Ashley said from behind me. I gasped in shock.  
"Oh, yeah…" I trailed off.  
"He went out hours ago" Ashley replied. I looked at my iPod, 8:03am it told me.  
"Do you know where he went?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
"Nope, he never tells me" Ashley sighed. "See ya later"  
"Bye" I replied. I decided to go look for Andy "He can't have gone far…" I thought to my self. I walked out the bus; The sun was just behind the clouds. There was a chill in the air. I began to walk out in to the street, it reminded me of home. "DEMI!" I heard some one shout. I immediately turned round - Jinxx and Sammi were sat at a table near a café. "Hey…Do you know where Andy's gone?" I began. Jinxx and Sammi started whispering, I didn't question why.  
"Actually…" Sammi started to say "I saw him pass here not long ago, I asked him where he was headed and he replied "I dunno." He seemed a bit upset and angry, then I let him go"  
"Yeah, he wasn't himself, you know?" Jinxx added.  
"Do you know where he went?" I questioned after a long period of silence.  
"That way" Jinxx said whilst pointing towards a little alley way.  
"Ok thanks" I replied.  
"Bye!" The couple said in unison. I gave them a little wave as I made my way to the alley Jinxx had indicated. It was a surprisingly clean alley, everything was swept away. The end of the alley led to a small garden - there I found him; he sat with his back facing me. I could see a trail of white falling from his ears - he had his iPod on. "Andy?…" I started. No response. I didn't want to scare him. I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped as I had expected. He yanked his earphones from his ears. "Demi…" he said quietly.  
"I've been looking for you" I spoke.  
"Really? Sorry…" Andy's head dropped.  
"It's ok!" I said to him reassuringly.  
"No, it's not" Andy said to me firmly. "I'm a coward, why should I have to run away from you to hide my true feelings…"  
"What do you mean?" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you're a coward."  
"Well, you should. I help all these kids to stay strong and be themselves, to not hide their true feelings-" Andy said through gritted teeth.  
"Andy, you have helped countless kids. I see it all the time. Remember when I told you about that girl? She came up to me and said "Tell Andy he saved my life. I would have committed suicide if it wasn't for Black Veil Brides." Remember?" I was getting frustrated.  
"Fuck." Was Andy's response.  
"Yeah, 'Fuck'" I spoke in reply.  
He got up. "Hey! Wait!" I pulled his slender arm.  
"What?…." He looked at me drearily.  
"Remember last night? I've been curious as to what you were going to say to me." I said shyly.  
"Uhhh…" He knew I wasn't going to let it go. I stayed quiet, I wanted to let him speak. "It's just… We're best friends, right?" I became confused. Why would he ask that? He sighed in defeat. "You've got me…".  
"Andy, just spit it out." I nearly whispered.  
"But-"  
"ANDY. JUST SAY IT!"  
"I LOVE YOU, GODDAMN IT!" He looked away. I had nothing to say. This was the last thing on my mind. All of a sudden, I felt my face change from a look of confusion to a look of slight happiness. Everything was silent, Andy had his back to me. I could hear his heavy breathing amongst the silence. He loved me. No, no way. Suddenly I realised, I loved him too. It had always been there, right deep inside of me. I grabbed him from behind, pulling him in to a hug. I felt his hands on mine. "I love you too, I guess…" I whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Andy were back on the bus. We were sat in his bunk. "So… When are we going to tell them?" Andy asked.  
"Uh…when they get back I suppose" I responded.  
"Ok" He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bed.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"I dunno." Andy replied with a giggle. His giggle made me giggle, he had the cutest laugh in the world. He wrapped his arms around me. I put mine around his waist, never wanting to let go. Andy sighed "Maybe we're going too fast…". He let go, but I wasn't prepared to let him slip away that easily. I tightened my grip around him "Dem-". My lips crashed on to his, he kissed back immediately. His arms returned and rested on my hips, we parted. "Okay, maybe it's a good thing we're going too fast" He said breathlessly.

Andy's POV

When Demi kissed me, I think it confirmed that I truly love her. The thing is, I do think we're going too fast and the others will get a shock. But she's so beautiful. Fuck it, she's mine. I gently kissed her lips, she kissed back just as gentle. She smiled as she kissed me. I smiled. I heard the sound of footsteps, some one was on the bus. I peered my head through the curtain, Ashley was there, he looked over at me, a small smile spread across his face. "Hey" he called. "Hey" I responded.  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked, casually.  
"Nothing…" I lied. I didn't want Ash to know that Demi was in the bunk with me.  
"You sure?" A cheeky smile came across on to his face. He knew I wasn't telling him something.  
"Who is it?" Demi popped her head out. Shit, she'd blown it now. "Oh, hey Ash." she said cheerfully.  
"Hey" Ash replied and walked away quietly chuckling to himself. Demi looked at me.  
"Oh, Sorry Andy,-"  
"It's ok, people were going to find out sooner or later" I said with a sigh. Demi went back inside the bunk, she tugged at my hand. I quickly followed. She sat facing me, legs crossed. We were loosely holding hands.

Demi's POV

Ugh, I'm such an idiot, I knew I should've kept quiet when Ash was on the bus. I knew Andy wanted to wait a while before we told everyone. I could've kicked myself, when I mindlessly went to see who was on the bus. We were sat in silence, facing each other. This was weird, we always used to talk all the time. Why not now? I tried to make conversation "So…" I started "What do you want to do today?"  
"Stay here…With you" Andy replied. I smiled, I couldn't help it.  
"Ok, I'm all yours" I said with the same smile I had on my face. All of a sudden he pulled me in to a hug. It shocked the life out of me, but I smiled all the same. My head was against his chest and I could hear the same heartbeat that I heard the other night, it was obvious his heart was racing. And so was mine.  
"BAND PRACTICE!" I heard Jinxx call. I looked up, Andy looked startled. He quickly got out of his bunk. I followed. We found the rest of the band under a tent, they were setting up instruments, Andy went to go find his microphone. I found a chair hanging around in the next tent, I dragged it over to the corner of the boys' tent and sat down, waiting for them to get started.

Andy's POV

Band practice, why do we have to have band practice when I wanted to stay with Demi all day? I saw Demi in the corner on a chair, she was messing with one of CC's drum sticks. Pretending it was a magic wand, I laughed to myself. I don't know about anyone else, but I find Demi hilarious. Everything she does is funny in some way. One of the many reasons I love her, I guess. "Ahem" I heard Jake cough.  
"Yeah?" I replied with a smile.  
"Better get started" Ashley said.  
"Ok" I replied. "Perfect Weapon".  
The music started, I screamed. Demi stared intently.

Demi's POV

I love the guys' band practice. Everyone was in a happy mood today, including me. I stayed quiet during the music. I listened. When it was over, I help CC put his drums away, so many bags… The guys dispersed apart from Andy, he walked over and loosely hugged me. "Now…" he said. "Now, we can do what ever we want". I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Good. So what shall we do?". We thought for a moment. "Ah!" Andy gasped, he tugged at my hand and led me to where ever he was going… 


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's POV

Where was Andy taking me? I don't know how he would know his way around. We just arrived in the city a few hours ago. "Andy… Where are we actually going? You'll get us lost." I asked finally.  
"Don't worry" Andy replied with a cheerful tone in his voice. It was about 2pm when Andy finally stopped walking. We arrived at a house. He let go of my hand and went to knock on the door. While he waited for a reply, he turned round at me and gave me a cheesy grin. I smiled back, the door opened. "ANDY!" the woman at the door shouted.  
"Mom!" he immediately turned round and was pulled into a hug. As soon as she released him, she looked at me. "Oh… it's your friend isn't it, Andy?" She said teasingly. She gave me a warm smile. "Your name is…Demi, right?"  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"Andy's told me all about you. Every time we spoke on the phone it was 'Demi this, Demi that'-"  
"Mom…" Andy cut in. He was blushing.  
Andy's mom laughed at him. "Come in, your dad can't wait to see you. And you, Demi." She ushered us in.

Andy's POV

Not a good idea going to Mom's. I should have known she would embarrass me in front of Demi. I followed Mom into the kitchen, Demi was close behind. "Would you guys like a drink?" Mom asked.  
"Yeah, please. Demi?" I said. Demi was looking at the pictures on the fridge. She mumbled an "Uh, yeah thanks." and looked up.  
"Where's Dad?" I asked.  
"Just upstairs, you can go see him if you like." Mom replied. Without thinking I shot upstairs. Dad was laid in bed, watching the football. "Dad!" I ran in and jumped on the bed. Dad laughed "Hey, son!" He replied.

Demi's POV

Andy had gone upstairs to see his dad, I sat at the kitchen table with Andy's mom. It was kinda awkward at first until Andy's mom started "So where are you from?" She asked.  
"Canton, Ohio" I said casually.  
"Hmm…Nice area." She approved. "How did you and Andy meet?"  
"Well, my friend is friends with the guys from D.R.U.G.S, you know, Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows?"  
"Oh, yeah, Andy's mentioned them a few times"  
"Cool. Anyway, one day the guitarist, Matt. Came to visit her, I was there at the time. And you know that Andy and Matt are like best friends? Well, Andy came with him and Ash came along too." I paused and took a sip of my drink. "So we got talking and we met up a few times during the few weeks he was there. By the time they were going back on tour, me and Andy were the best of friends and I got along with all the other guys in the band, including Sammi Doll, so he asked me to go on tour with him and the others. I couldn't really say no." I giggled.  
"And here you are in my mom's kitchen!" Andy exclaimed.  
"Demi here was just telling me how you two met." Andy's mom explained. Andy's dad walked in the kitchen. "Oh, hello. It's Demi, right?" He stuck out his hand to me.  
"Yeah" I replied as I stood and shook his hand.

Andy's POV

I think my parents really like Demi. Which is a good thing, last time I brought a girl home, my dad didn't approve at all. "I think it's time we got going" I said finally after Demi had finished chatting with my parents. I headed towards the door. "Nice to meet you!" Demi shouted from the hall as we were about to leave. Mom came running to the door "It was a pleasure." She hugged Demi. And then hugged me. Dad gave us a wave from the kitchen. "Bye" I said to mom. "Goodbye, son. Goodbye, Demi" She said as we walked out the door.

"Where to now?" Demi said as the door slammed.  
"The bus?" I said cheerfully.  
"You remember the way back?" She replied.  
"Uhh…I think so" I slowly said  
"No, then" Demi giggled.  
"Well…" I started. Demi picked her phone from pocket. "What are you doing?"  
"Phoning Ashley. So we can get home. As if you can't remember the way back from your parents." She replied.  
"They moved last year. This is the second time I've seen them" I said matter of factly.  
"Whatever" She nodded with the phone to her ear. "Oh, hey Ash, I was wondering if you could pick us up. Andy decided to go to his parents and forgot the way home. Yeah, ok. Thanks, Ash." She put the phone back in her pocket. "You're lucky Ash had the address. He'll be here soon."  
"Ok. Cool."


	4. Chapter 4

(One month later)

Being with Andy was absolute perfection. Sometimes I'd stare in awe at his flawless being. He was an angel, a god. I don't know what I'd do without him.

'Demi?' I was snapped out of my daydream. The so called god was there, facing me. His blistering blue eyes pierced my face with utter beauty. His newly awakened complexion seemed to mesmerise me; I could not, no matter how hard I tried, look away.

'Yeah,baby?' I responded after what seemed like forever. Our eyes were locked upon each other. I managed a little smile.

BEEP

Immediately, our lines of sight were snapped, my phone at the bottom of the bed had just gone off. I leaned up and stretched.

'Baby, stay here' Andy spoke with a croak in his voice. I turned to face him:

'Two secs, angel' I responded as I grabbed my phone. I pushed the button and was surprised by who my message was from. 'Dad?' I said to myself. I would have only been something very important for him to text me.

'It's from my Dad' I announced to Andy whilst still looking at my phone. He gave me a 'hmm?' of question. He was wondering the same thing I was. Finally I opened the message:

'Demi, I know you're having a whale of a time out there touring with the boys. But is it a healthy lifestyle? Me and your mother have decided we want you home now, your academic future is of more importance,

Dad X'

My heart had sunk and I remained silent. 'Dem?' Andy began to question. I handed the phone and I let a tear fall. Why could he do this to me? I'm not going. I refuse. 'Oh angel...' He soothed. I let him drape an arm around my shoulders and gave him permission to pull me in to a hug. I wrapped an arm around his waist and let more tears fall as I rested in his chest. 'You should reply back and tell him how you feel, surely he's gotta listen to you' Andy reassured. His chirpy, optomistic voice brought me happiness and the positivity to tell my dad no. I gave Andy a nod of okay and thanks and took my phone from him. I began to type:

'Dad, you can't possibly make me leave after all this time? These months have been the best of my life! To hell with my academic studies. This is what I wanna do. You're not gonna stop me, sorry dad.

Demi x. '

I let a sigh of relief out and Andy kissed me on the cheek. 'I have practise in half an hour' Andy finally announced. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek as he got up to leave my bunk. Once he had left, my phone rang once again. My heart was pounding, I picked up the phone and read the message:

'Demi, I can't have you living like this. I've got you a ticket back to Canton for tomorrow.'

I couldn't deal with this, I pressed call.

'Demi?' I heard my dad say.

'Mhm?' I responded. 'Dad, you can't possibly do this to me, not now. Please?' I begged him.

'Darling, I'm sorry but its for the best. I'm coming to LA tomorrow.' My dad firmly responded.

'I won't go, I refuse.' I said adamantly.

'We'll see. ' My dad hung up.

I could have just died right there, my dad was coming and there was nothing I could do about it. I ran to the BVB tent and when I saw Andy he looked at me puzzled 'babe, what's up?' He asked worriedly.

'He's coming' I said, holding back the tears. Andy looked at me with pure sadness and embraced me. I held on to him for dear life. I couldn't stand to be apart from him. I HAD to be near him.


End file.
